Harry Potter y la Asesina del Giratiempo
by Rhaidot
Summary: Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, y está basada en el PROMPT#87 — En el que Harry y Remus resuelven una serie de asesinatos y para ello necesitan a Draco


**Harry Potter y la Asesina del Giratiempo**

 _ **Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, y está basada en el PROMPT#87**_ _— En el que Harry y Remus resuelven una serie de asesinatos y para ello necesitan a Draco_

Cinco años después después de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Harry Potter _no_ fue quien ideó el plan para hallar al asesino en serie de los otrora Mortífagos, sino Remus Lupin.

"Sé que es arriesgado," concluyó Remus Lupin. "Pero si tenemos éxito, podríamos atrapar al culpable." Lupin se quedó mirando a su audiencia con ojos anhelantes, esperando una buena reacción.

"Quiero verificar antes con Hermione, para que no vayamos a cometer un error por las prisas." Dijo su compañero, Harry, quien estaba allí porque los Malfoy habían pedido al mejor Auror, y el mejor Auror era Harry, para desagrado de ambas partes.

Lupin se encontraba allí porque estaba reemplazando al compañero oficial de Harry, Ron Weasley, quien había contraído la enfermedad de Spattergroit. Y en ésta ocasión, era de verdad.

"¡Nuestro hijo no se pondrá en peligro!" Protesto Lucius Malfoy, como era de esperarse.

"Ya no soy un niño, Padre." Intervino Draco para sorpresa de todos. "Aunque el plan del… Señor Lupin requiere que yo haga de cebo, eso no le quita que es un _buen plan_. Además, Potter estará echando un ojo sobre mi todo el tiempo. Y por último, yo me sé cuidar bastante bien."

Incluso Harry quedó impresionado con el ánimo de Draco. De haber usado Legeremancia, se habría dado cuenta que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

El lugar, el callejón Diagon.

La hora, medianoche, bajo la luna llena.

Draco Malfoy, hablando en un callejón sin salida con un tal Matoi, un Mortífago del que pocos sabían, originario del lejano oriente, y que proveía al Señor Voldemort con información y peculiares objetos mágicos.

Matoi y Draco hablaban de manera conspiradora, y cada uno tenia una botella de vidrio, de la cual tomaban de vez en cuando.

Justo cuando Matoi iba a llevarse la copa de nuevo a sus labios, un extraño envuelto en una capa encapuchada, apareció de la nada y arrojó un maleficio asesino sobre Matoi.

El hechicero de oriente reaccionó a tiempo, haciéndose a un lado para esquivar, y de inmediato se ubicó delante de Draco, como si fuera su escudo humano.

" _¡No!_ ¡No te le acerques!" Estalló la extraña encapuchada, pues tanto Draco como Matoi reconocieron el timbre femenino. También a los dos les sonó _familiar_ y _horripilante_ , como si un amigo tuyo de repente hablara con una voz que _no_ era la suya.

"Agradezco que hayas aparecido ahora." Celebró Matoi, solo que sus rasgos faciales se estaban estirando, y su cuerpo alargándose, para revelar a un Remus Lupin de expresión furibunda. "La poción multijugos siempre me da ganas de vomitar."

"¡Tú no eres un Mortífago!" La encapuchada transmitió enojo y asco en sus palabras. "No estás aquí para lastimar a Draco, ¿o sí? Entonces no te mataré. Sin embargo, te haré daño si no te alejas de _mi_ Draco de inmediato."

Lupin, un hombre inteligente, saco deducciones a toda prisa, al tiempo que se alejaba lentamente de Draco.

"Así que, ¿has estado matando a aquellos que fueron Mortífagos para _proteger_ a Draco Malfoy? Quisieran escuchar la lógica detrás de esa historia."

La encapuchada soltó una sonrisa cruel y juguetona que les heló la sangre a todos.

"Por supuesto que quieres explicaciones, ¿por qué tengo que ayudarte? ¡Apuesto a que no sabes nada!"

"Sabemos que te has infiltrado al gobierno mágico." Replicó Lupin, esperando que la verdad hiciera que la asesina bajara la guardia. "Y también sabemos que usas un _Giratiempo_ para aparecer de la nada y escapar... Tu silencio confirma que tengo razón. ¡Harry, ahora!"

Harry se quitó la Capa de la Invisibilidad, surgiendo a pocos metros de ellos, y se cortó la palma de la mano con una daga sostenida por la otra, procediendo en el acto a poner la palma ensangrentada contra el suelo.

 _"¡EA CRONOA!"_ Gritó Harry a todo pulmón.

Una formación circular de runas brillantes, con Harry como el epicentro, se activó alrededor y los encerró a todos.

"Basados en esas dos teorías, diseñamos éste plan." Prosiguió Lupin, proyectando una confianza que no era del todo genuina. "Éste antiguo ritual de runas impedirá que uses el Giratiempo. Desde luego, pusimos otros encantamientos para asegurarnos de que no huyas con otros medios mágicos. Sólo tuvimos que mandar a publicar en el diario _El Profeta_ que un atentado contra Draco Malfoy fue frustrado por un desconocido, e hicimos correr el rumor en el _Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_ que Draco se encontraría a esta hora y lugar con un Mortífago que regresaba al país. Caíste directo en nuestra trampa porque la información disponible al público en el periódico de mañana, se corresponderá con la proveída por tu confiable fuente, sea quien sea."

"¡Qué listos se creen!" Protestó con una rabia mal contenida la encapuchada. "Si no hay noticias de mi captura, entonces es _imposible_ que yo sea vencida hoy."

"Parte de nuestro plan era no revelar los detalles de tu captura hasta dentro de una semana." Replicó Lupin con sequedad. "Si algo me sorprende, es que tu intención fuera _proteger_ a Draco, jamás lo habría imaginado."

"Usé un cuchillo para marcar los cadáveres con la frase _QUIERO A DRACO MALFOY_ , ¿qué otra cosa podía significar?" Bajo la capucha se asomó una lengua rosa y saludable.

Draco intervino exasperado. "¡Pensé que querías matarme desquiciada!"

"¡Lo siento tanto Draco!" Chilló una destemplada voz de adolescente, diferente a la familiar voz de antes. "No me llames desquiciada. Prometo explicar todo, _después_ que me deshaga de estos dos entrometidos."

"Este es el final del camino para ti." Afirmó Lupin, esperando convencerla de rendirse sin pelear.

"Está muy equivocado, asqueroso _Licántropo_ , ¿crees que mereces estar al lado de mi Draco sólo porque evitas transformarte mediante una poción? Sigues siendo una aberración debajo de tu piel de humano, puedo oler tu peste desde aquí, y ver el deseo de carne en tus ojos. Toda su preciosa trampa fue para un vulgar criminal. Mas ustedes no están preparados para enfrentar a un Demonio."

Ella se echó la capucha para atrás. Bajo la luz de la luna, se perfiló el rostro de la temible Bellatrix Black.

"¡No!" Exclamó Harry.

"Es imposible." Susurró Lupin.

"¿Eres un fantasma?" Preguntó Draco casi desmayándose.

"No mi querido Draco, soy mucho más que un fantasma, soy un _Demonio_. Una linda hechicera me invocó desde el infierno para cuidar de ti." La sonrisa de Bellatrix se trocó en una mueca de desprecio. "Ahora, ¡muere maldito Licántropo!"

Bellatrix se abalanzó sobre Lupin esgrimiendo un puñal. Lupin la apuntó con su varita y gritó:

 _"¡Petrificus Totallus!"_

Lupin sintió como su hechizo fue bloqueado por un escudo invisible, aún cuando Bellatrix no usó varita alguna para defenderse.

"¡Esos Encantamientos no funcionarán contra un verdadero Demonio como yo!"

El tajo marco una linea roja sobre el brazo de Lupin, tiñendo su túnica de rojo. De no haber dado un paso hacia atrás, le habría cortado la yugular.

Lupin lanzó diversos hechizos, y cada uno fue bloqueado por esa barrera invisible. Bellatrix prosiguió arrojando cuchilladas, acercándose más y más a dar un golpe fatal.

Mientras tanto, un frustrado Harry seguía observando en silencio. No podía realizar ningún hechizo, o el circulo de runas se desactivaría. Harry era mejor duelista que Lupin, pero infortunadamente, la sangre maldita de Lupin no era compatible con el ritual, que por cada minuto consumía una gota de sangre permanente de su cuerpo, y una hora de vida.

Lo único que Harry tenía para defenderse era la daga que había usado para herirse a sí mismo, sin embargo Bellatrix no parecía muy interesada en él, lo que confundió a Harry. Bellatrix siempre había odiado a Harry más que a nadie, y no atacarlo a él en éste momento, demostraba un cambio de personalidad, y también una pobre estrategia. Bellatrix había sido una loca, una muy inteligente, y no atacar directamente al mago responsable de mantenerla encerrada no se correspondía con todo lo que sabía de ella.

Harry agudizó sus ojos de Buscador sobre Bellatrix. Era curioso que ella no usara varita. ¿Cómo explicar esa escudo contra los hechizos si ella no tenía varita? Era realmente posible que fuera un Demonio? Pues su cara era la de siempre, excepto que sus ojos castaños estaban como ausentes, y su cabello castaño no acaba de encajar en sus recuerdos...

Harry rememoró la vez que Hagrid y él casi se matan al caer de la moto de Sirius a toda velocidad, perseguidos de cerca por Voldemort. También le vino a la mente la ronda final del _Torneo de los Tres Magos_ , y por último, la vez que Ron, Hermione y él penetraron la seguridad de Gringotts.

Y todo cobró sentido.

Harry usó sus ojos de Buscador una vez más, recorriendo la escena. Aún si se trataba de un Encantamiento Desilusionador, o una capa de invisibilidad, Harry se convenció de que su camuflaje mágico no sería perfecto, necesitaba creer en eso, o de lo contrario no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ayudar a Lupin.

De no haber sabido de antemano lo que estaba buscando, a lo mejor el borrón en el aire habría pasado desapercibido, mas no fue así. De inmediato Harry arrojó el cuchillo, apostando todo en ese ataque, su única oportunidad.

La mancha borrosa se tiñó con una línea roja, allí donde se había incrustado el cuchillo en el aire. Luego se escuchó el grito de dolor de una chica sorprendida. Después el cuchillo fue arrancando y tirado al suelo. La fina linea de sangre se convirtió en una mancha roja y enorme que flotaba con dificultad.

"¡Esa es la verdadera asesina!" Exclamó Harry. Tan exhausto estaba por el ritual, que halló doloroso levantar el brazo y señalar con el indice a la enemiga real. "Bellatrix, digo, ¡la Señora Tonks está siendo controlada con la maldición _Imperius_!"

"¡Yo me encargo!" Gritó Draco, extrayendo de su bolsillo una aguja dorada. Había considerado tirarla, pero se le hizo una tontería. Necesitaba dar un buen pinchazo para liberar a su tía.

Así que Draco corrió hacia la falsa Bellatrix, empuñó la aguja dorada, y la descargó con fuerza.

Con lo que no contó Draco, fue con la confusión de Lupin, quien por un instante pensó que se trataba de su esposa muerta, Nymphadora, y no de la madre de ésta, Andromeda. Sin pensar con coherencia, Lupin interpuso su brazo y fue pinchado.

Harry vio que la capa invisible de su enemiga se había resbalado parcialmente. Veía un brazo y una pierna posados en el suelo, inmóviles. Era probable que la chica demente se hubiera desmayado. Siguiendo más su instinto que su razonamiento, Harry detuvo el ritual de las runas, dejó de mirar al sanguinolento borrón casi invisible, y concentró todo lo que le quedaba en un último encantamiento dirigido contra la Señora Andromeda.

 _"¡Expelliarmus!"_

"¡Exijo una explicación!" Aulló Lucius Malfoy, acompañando sus palabras con un puñetazo sobre la mesa de madera.

Hermione Granger suspiró, y contuvo su justificado deseo de llamar desagradecido a Lucius. En vez de eso, le hizo un resumen detallado de los hechos.

"La asesina del Giratiempo era una estudiante de Hogwarts, Clementine Wellsh, una Slytherin de séptimo año. Su padre, Horatio Wellsh, fue un _Carroñero_ que resentía a los Mortífagos que sobrevivieron a la caída de Voldemort. No por lealtad, sino por envidia a la reputación que aún gozaban algunos de ellos. Así que elaboró un plan para eliminar a quienes odiaba, haciendo uso de un Giratiempo obtenido de forma ilegal, una capa invisible y la colaboración de su hija. Clementine nunca fue más que una herramienta para su padre, y jamás lo desobedeció, excepto cuando le pidió matar a su ídolo. El señor Wellsh no tenía forma de saber que entre su primer y tercer año en Hogwarts, su hija Clementine se había vuelto una de las chicas que seguían a Draco de arriba a abajo, una _admiradora_. Cuando ella vio el nombre de su ídolo en la lista de blancos a eliminar, mató a su propio padre. Sin embargo, ese no fue el fin. Porque en su trastocada mente, Clementine vio los asesinatos en serie como una oportunidad para impresionar a Draco. Mejoró el plan de su padre al dominar a la Señora Andromeda Tonks, porque además de matar para ella, le podía sacar información sobre los movimientos del Señor Lupin. Es posible que más de una vez se haya enterado de los resultados de sus crímenes incluso antes de llegar a cometerlos. Por ahora, Harry y la Señora Tonks se están recuperando en San Mungo, aunque probablemente es ella quien recibió el trauma más grande al haber sido usada de un modo tan terrible."

"¡Me tiene sin cuidado todo eso!" Bramó Lucius junto con otro puñetazo en la mesa. "¡Lo que quiero saber es por qué ese Licántropo se la pasa persiguiendo a mi hijo!"

"¡Suficiente Señor Malfoy!" Aún era raro para ella hablar con autoridad, sobretodo con quienes eran mayores que ella, sin embargo Lucius había trasgredido el limite de su paciencia. "El honorable señor Lupin fue víctima de una variante de la poción de amor elaborada por _su hijo_. Como el Señor Lupin ya había tomado una poción para evitar transformarse en hombre lobo, y todavía le quedaban los últimos efectos de la Poción multijugos... Pues la triple combinación ha hecho que se sienta, digamos, atraído hacia la compañía de Draco."

"¿Atraído?" Lucius tenía problemas para respirar. "¡Está cortejando a mi Draco! ¡Y ya lleva dos semanas en ello! Flores, dulces, joyas, ¿hasta cuándo tendremos que tolerar ésta infamia?"

Hermione sabía que Lucius no tenía recelo por la relación entre dos hombres, sino por el estigma social que acompañaba a los hombres lobos. Sintió ganas de reír ante los extraños prejuicios de Muggles y Magos.

"Podrían ser un par de días, un par de meses, años, o..." Hermione no terminó la frase, se imaginó que si decía _siempre_ , Lucius Malfoy mataría a alguien. "Señor Malfoy, voy a compartir con usted un comentario de mi novio." Acalló las protestas de Lucius con un gesto de su mano. "No es lo que usted quiere escuchar, mas a lo mejor le sirvan de consuelo: pudo haber sido peor."

"¿Peor? ¿ _Cómo_ pudo haber sido peor?"

" _Pudo haber sido el Gran Ron Weasley quien estuviera en lugar de Lupin, y en ese caso, de seguro Draco se habría tirado por un acantilado."_ Hermione sonrió al acabar de citar a su esposo, como si hubieran sido las palabras de un gran hechicero plasmadas en un libro.

Por el rostro de Lucius, Hermione comprendió que de haber sido ese el caso, él también se habría arrojado.

Solemne, Lucius Malfoy se levantó, cruzó la puerta y se fue sin despedirse.

Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

El efecto de enamoramiento no podía durar para siempre, ¿o sí?

 **Nota del Autor**

Escribir este fanfic me ha costado mucho más de lo que esperaba. Me encantó la premisa, pero la realización fue ardua y lenta. No creo que haya quedado grandioso, al menos espero no haber defraudado demasiado a quien propuso el prompt.

No se me ocurre qué más añadir. Gracias por leer.


End file.
